Connectors are notably used for connecting an electrical, optical or electro-optical apparatus to another, and can be found in any kind of electrical, optical or electro-optical devices. Such connectors can for example be of the type comprising a housing in which electrical wires or optical fibres are inserted. In the present document, electrical connectors are taken as examples, but the one skilled in the art will easily transpose these examples into connectors for optical, electro-optical or other kinds of similar applications.
Since it is undesirable that foreign bodies, such as dust and liquids, penetrate the inside of connectors, it is preferable to seal connectors against such foreign bodies. It has been known to provide a so-called “interfacial” seal, i.e. a seal which is placed between the two connectors to be assembled. Thus, unwanted penetration of material through the interface between the two connectors is prevented.
An example of an interfacial joint is for example shown in WO 2008/012,099.
One critical parameter for the design of a connector assembly is the force necessary to be applied to the connectors for their assembly to one another, (so called “mating force”). When the insertion force is high, there is a risk that it will be difficult to connect the connectors, which might result in mis-connections. Another risk is that too high a force is applied, which might result in damages to the connectors.
It is required to lower the force necessary to connect together the two connectors, however, without negatively affecting their operative performance.